Defining Family
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: AU Kidfic: Gibbs married Rachel Cranston two years after Kate's death and four years later adopted five year old Abby. Now three years later they decide to expand their family once again. The Gibbs family may look traditional but they are anything but traditional. Gibbs/Dr. Kate's Sister and mini Jimmy/Breena.
1. Abby's Birthday Wish

To the outside world Jethro, Rachel, and Abby Gibbs looked like the traditional American family. In truth they were far from it. Jethro had lost his first wife and daughter to a drug dealer. Rachel's baby sister was killed in the line of duty. She was an agent on Gibbs's NCIS team years ago. Abby had lived in New Orléans until she was six. When her parents were killed by a drunk driver. Gibbs and Rachel had first met at Kate's funeral. They dated for a year than Gibbs was nearly killed in a bomb blast. That left him in a coma for fourteen days and then without his memory. He ran off to Mexico to stay with his friend and mentor Mike Franks. When he finally got everything together and returned three and half months later. He was sure that she would have moved on but she hadn't. She was right there waiting for him. One year later they were married and looking to start a family. Sadly they learned that it was unlikely that Rachel would become pregnant. So they began the lengthy adoption process. Where they were continually rejected due to Gibbs being past forty and working for NCIS. Then after four long years an old friend of Gibbs's from his early days at NCIS. Contacted him and informed him that he knew of a six-year-old girl. Where he was working in New Orléans. Who was staying with her grandmother who just happened to be a good friend of Agent Pride's mother. Sadly the old woman was slipping into the grips of dementia and Abby needed a new family. Gibbs and Rachel got with their adoption lawyer right away and the three of them flew down to New Orléans. The three hit it off right away and instantly they were a family. Today was Abby's eighth birthday and Jethro and Rachel were surprising her. By picking her up early from school and taking her for a special family day out. They pulled up to Cameron Elementary. Gibbs waited in the car while Rachel went inside to get Abby checked out. As far as she knew Rachel was checking her out early. So she wouldn't have to spend her birthday at school and the two of them would spend the day together. What she didn't know was that Jethro had taken a half day and they were going to do whatever she wanted. Rachel sat on the padded bench in the front office and waited for Abby to arrive.

"Hi mom!" Abby cried bounding into the office.

"Hi Abby are you ready to go home?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Abby replied.

"Well come on birthday girl. There is a surprise for you in the car." Rachel replied.

"Really? What is it?" Abby asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise silly." Rachel replied ruffling Abby's hair.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Abby raced to the car. With Rachel following close behind. He had ducked down on the floor. When he saw the school door open and Abby and Rachel come out. He couldn't wait to surprise his little girl. He remembered surprising Kelly like this on her sixth birthday. Of her eight years he had only been home for three birthdays. That year he got home from a deployment two weeks early to surprise her. Shannon had known for months but they agreed to surprise Kelly. That happened nearly decades before soldiers surprising their kids when they returned from deployment was a regular occurrence and fluff piece on the six o'clock news. Gibbs liked it better they way it happened for him and Kelly. No cameras just him and his girl. Maybe that was just because he couldn't deal with the pain of losing his girls the back-door opened and Abby jumped in.

"Where's my surprise mommy?" Abby asked.

"Surprise!" Gibbs cried jumping up.

"Gibbs don't you have to work?" Abby asked.

"I took a part day." Gibbs explained.

"YAY!" Abby cried.

"So what do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you want." Gibbs added.

"Can we go to the science center?" Abby asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Science center it is." Rachel added putting the car in drive.

* * *

After the trip to the science center. Gibbs and Rachel surprised Abby by taking her to see Noah. Which she had begged to go see. They had told her no because it was PG-13 but they had planned to take her to see it for her birthday. After the movie. They took her to the toy store and let her pick out any toy two toys she wanted. She picked out pretend forensics kit and a stuffed German Sheppard that she promptly named Jethro. Their last day stop was a trip to the zoo. Where she got a hippo t-shirt and toy giraffe. After the zoo they took her to her favorite restaurant for dinner. Since her birthday was on a Friday this year. They were going to take her to lights out bowling. Which didn't start until nine. The hostess led them to a table.

"I'm Jenna and I will be your server tonight. May I take your order?" Jenna greeted.

"Anything you want." Gibbs told Abby.

"The shrimp scampi." Abby replied.

"I will have the bacon cheese burger." Gibbs said.

"The tuna salad plate please." Rachel finished.

"Any appetizers?" Jenna asked.

"The App Platter." Rachel replied.

"Coming right up." Jenna replied.

* * *

The family enjoyed their complementary bread. While they waited for appetizers to arrive. Gibbs and Rachel couldn't help but notice that Abby looked a little down. Both were concerned and surprised. They were sure that Abby had a great birthday. She was showered with gifts, they did everything she wanted, and Gibbs surprised her by spending the day with Rachel and her. Being a physiologist Rachel started racking her brain. Trying to think of what could have happened to make her usually bubbly daughter so quiet.

"Abby sweetie is everything OK?" Rachel finally asked.

"Are you feeling OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just." Abby replied.

"Just what sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"Well I love everything you guys got me. I really do but there is one thing that I really wanted for my birthday that I didn't get." Abby explained.

"Really what?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a secret." Abby replied.

"OK well how about you write it down on this napkin and then your dad and I will read it when we get home." Rachel offered.

"OK" Abby replied taking the napkin and a pen.

* * *

Later that night Gibbs and Rachel lay in bed. After capping off a busy day by being sorely defeated by Abby in bowling. Both were more than grateful to finally be at home in bed. To make things worse they had to go back to the same bowling alley the next day for Abby's party.

"So what do you think is going on with Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"We are home and Abby is sound asleep. We can read her note now." Rachel replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Just a second." Rachel replied reaching for the napkin.

"Well" Gibbs asked.

"Here" Rachel replied handing Gibbs the napkin.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

Written on the napkin was. _"I want a brother or sister."_

* * *

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a the team really are Gibbs's children. Bishop will be an adult in this fic but Abby, Tony, and Tim will all be children. All three will also be eight. Tony being the oldest will be close to nine. I am not sure if Ziva will be in this fic or if I will create character to be the fourth child. Jimmy will be a kid as well. He will be five almost six and live with Ducky. I promise that this fic will be less angsty then "What It Means To Be Family". Bad stuff will still happen to Tony cause it always does but it won't be as bad as the last story. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	2. Should We Do It

The next day Gibbs could not stop thinking about the note Abby had written. He remembered Abby asking for a younger sibling once before but it was dropped pretty quickly. He also recalled Abby have two brothers. Gloria and Lucas had adopted Abby when she was two months old. From her birth-parents she has an eleven year old brother Kyle and Gloria and Lucas had a now six-year-old named Luca. Kyle was adopted by another family after they were removed from their home and Luca was adopted by one of their aunts. They wanted to take Abby too but they could only afford one child and they thought Luca would be more help on their ranch. Abby was in regular contact with Luca and the families had spent several holidays together but she had only met Kyle twice. However they knew that Abby got lonely and missed having siblings. Despite having many friends. It was different to have a sibling. Gibbs remembered wanting a brother or sister when he was younger. Between his mother's poor health and the baby girl his parents lost to an illness when he was two. He remained an only child. Maybe adopting another child wasn't such a bad idea. Rachel and him were already in the system as foster parents and he had several connections now that could help with the process. Around noon he grabbed his lunch and went to talk to the only person. He could talk to about anything.

"Welcome back Jethro how was Abigail's birthday?" Ducky asked.

"It was good but she didn't get one thing she wanted." Gibbs replied.

"Well you can't always get everything you want." Ducky replied.

"Here's the thing. What she wants is a brother or sister." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well what do you want to do about that?" Ducky asked.

"Rachel and I had talked about adopting another child but with our jobs we thought it would be best to only have one but I don't know it might be nice having more kids." Gibbs explained.

"Well this is not a situation I feel comfortable telling you what to do with. However I will tell you two things. One any child would be lucky to have you and Rachel as parents and Abigail as a sister. On the other hand you and I were both raised as only children and we turned out just fine. So whatever you decide. Everything will be just fine." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck I will talk it over with Rachel tonight." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs left work and drove to the bowling alley. Rachel and Abby were already there when he arrived. Along with Rachel's best friend Marlene and two of her foster kids. Gibbs felt bad that Marlene's third foster daughter Delilah could not come but she was still recovering from her accident. It wasn't really an accident thought but an accident was easier to explain to kids. Than what had really happened to her. Four months earlier Delilah had been a healthy happy seven-year old. Her whole life was changed in an instant. She was on a supervised visit with her birth-parents. They were attending an awards banquet for some group Delilah was a part of and a bomb went off. Killing both her parents and leaving Delilah paralyzed. Luckily Marlene and her husband Steve had gone outside to calm down Shawna-May who had spilled grape juice on her favorite dress and their other daughter Quinn-Marie was at home with a viral infection. It was discovered that a friend of Delilah's father had planted the bomb. In hopes of preventing her from testifying against her parents. She was out of the hospital and out of the intensive rehab and into just basic exercises to keep her muscle mass up and hopefully stave off infections. She was doing great at home but still getting used to going out in public in the chair. Not to mention bowling was hard enough for her before. Gibbs looked up and saw Abby waving at him. He made his way over to the decorated tables and sat down between his girls.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried.

"Hi Abby how are you liking your party so far?" Gibbs asked.

"It hasn't started yet!" Abby giggled.

"I know but Quinn-Marie and Shawna-May are here." Gibbs replied.

"I wish that Delilah was here too though. She is closer to my age. Shawna-May and Quinn-Marie are old!" Abby cried.

"I know you miss Delilah but she is having a hard time since she got hurt and besides Shawna-May and Quinn-Marie are eleven. That's only three years older than you." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Abby sighed.

"Marlene can we go to the arcade?" Quinn-Marie asked.

"Of course." Marlene replied.

"Thanks!" Shawna-May cried.

* * *

Abby had a great time at her party. She even got to talk to Delilah on the phone when Marlene called to make sure that Steve had gotten her to her church group and back OK. That night Abby had gone upstairs to play with the laptop Jack had sent her. In Gibbs's opinion it was too much but Jack's health hadn't been great lately and everybody knew he wasn't going to be around much longer. Rachel and him were sitting on the couch watching an old Western.

"Jethro?" Rachel asked in her sweetest voice.

"What is it Rachel?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember what Abby wanted for her birthday?" Rachel asked.

"Of course a brother or sister." Gibbs replied.

"Well I've been thinking and it would be good for Abby to have a sibling. She has Luca but she only gets to see him a few times a year if that and she never gets to see Kyle." Rachel explained.

"I feel bad about not taking her to Montana this year." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't feel bad nobody could have predicted Jack being in the hospital Thanksgiving week and by the time that happened. They had already made plans to go to Disney World with Ted's family for Christmas." Rachel assured.

"Still she needs a sibling in the same house." Gibbs replied.

"We'll call our adoption lawyer first thing Monday morning." Rachel replied.

"Perfect but let's not tell Abby until after we've spoken to Mark." Gibbs replied.

"Good idea we don't want to get her hopes up for nothing." Rachel replied.

"Do you want to adopt another older kid or a baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I love babies but older kids are harder to place and easier to get." Rachel explained,

"Do you care what gender?" Gibbs asked.

"That is not a big deal to me." Rachel replied.

"Great just think if everything goes according to plan. We will have two kids." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Rachel replied.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I will introduce Tony in the next chapter or not but it will be soon. I hope to update later in the week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Not An Easy Process

Thus far the adoption process had not been smooth for Rachel and Jethro. When they had called the lawyer they learned that he moved out-of-state with his wife and his replacement was not willing to help them. After three weeks of calling around they had finally decided to use Jethro's connections to adopt instead. After all that's how they got Abby. Today was a Saturday and Gibbs had to work but Rachel was taking Abby on a picnic. With Marlene and her girls. Rachel was a little nervous because this was the first time Abby would see Delilah since she got hurt. Abby ran into the room holding her photo-album.

"Are you ready to go Abby?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! I thought Delilah might like to see this! There are so many pictures of Delilah and I! She is going to love it!" Abby cried.

"OK but I don't want you to lose that or get it dirty. Put it in the bag with the other recreational stuff you want to take." Rachel replied.

"OK!" Abby cried.

* * *

Abby was stretched out on the floor of Delilah's room. Abby was dying to go to the park but they couldn't go. Until Shawna and Steve got back from the pancake breakfast fundraiser for her chorus trip. Delilah was lying on her bed. She had hardly spoken to Abby since she got there. Out of boredom Abby started running her finger around the spokes on Delilah's wheelchair.

"Please don't play with my chair. It is not a toy." Delilah warned.

"I'm sorry I'm just bored." Abby replied.

"Then go see if you can use the computer or what Quinn is doing!" Delilah barked.

"But I want to play with you." Abby argued.

"Well I don't feel like playing!" Delilah yelled.

"OK let's talk than." Abby offered.

"Fine!" Delilah sighed.

"Guess what?" Abby cried.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"Gibbs and Rachel are adopting another kid!" Abby cried.

"Great" Delilah sighed.

"Aren't you excited?" Abby asked.

"Not really." Delilah replied.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because I'm not." Delilah snarked.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Abby asked.

"In case you didn't catch on the thing that you were playing with! Is the chair that I have to use for the rest of my life!" Delilah cried.

"Hey it will be OK." Abby assured.

"Yeah for you!" Delilah scoffed turning herself away from Abby.

* * *

"Girls it's time to go!" Marlene called from the doorway.

"I told you I don't want to go to the stupid park!" Delilah cried.

"Come on honey you have hardly gone out since your accident." Marlene replied.

"Well maybe if you had people staring at you and whispering you wouldn't want to go out either!" Delilah cried.

"Just ignore them." Marlene explained.

"Easy for you to say!" Delilah yelled.

"Come on once you get out you will enjoy it." Marlene offered.

"I don't want to go!" Delilah yelled.

"Abby sweetie maybe we should go." Rachel said.

"But mom I want to go on the picnic." Abby argued.

"We can still go just the two of us now let's go!" Rachel replied.

"Fine" Abby sighed standing up.

* * *

That night Rachel was getting dinner ready for the family. Jethro had a case so it would just be Abby and her for dinner. Just to be safe she made enough for three. So that if Jethro came home hungry he could just pop something in the microwave and just eat. Rachel glanced over and noticed Abby resting her head on the table. She grabbed a bottle of tea for her and a Caf-Pow for Abby from the fridge. Then made her way over to the table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel asked setting the cool beverage in front of her daughter.

"Delilah isn't funny anymore since her accident." Abby replied.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"She is really mean and she never wants to do anything." Abby explained.

"Sweetie Delilah's whole life was changed in an instant and she is having a hard time adjusting." Rachel assured.

"I know but why does she feel sorry for herself all the time? My friend Johnny from Kindergarten was in a wheelchair and he never felt sorry for himself." Abby questioned.

"Johnny was born without the use of his legs. He doesn't know any different. Delilah was a very active and independent girl. Who all of the sudden needs help with very basic things that you and I take for granted everyday." Rachel explained.

"Yeah but she can still bowl, go to the park, ride horses and almost everything else she used to do. Why doesn't she see that?" Abby asked.

"I have seen this in many of my patients. She knows she can still do all that stuff but she is frustrated. She knows she can do most of the stuff she used to but she only sees what's different. Having to switch rooms with the twins since she can't go upstairs anymore. Having to ride the handicap bus. Not being able to leave class five minutes early. Plus a few private things that Marlene told me about. That she swore me to secrecy on." Rachel explained.

"Oh well she ever be the same again?" Abby asked.

"In time yes but don't expect it to happen overnight." Rachel explained.

"Alright I just hope it happens soon." Abby replied.

"Me too Abby." Rachel replied stroking Abby's cheek.

* * *

Gibbs got home by mid afternoon Sunday. Just in time to join Abby and Rachel volunteering at the Children's Hospital. Rachel and Jethro helped with handy work and read to the kids. While Abby would spend time in the playroom with the healthier kids. Abby rode in the back of her dad's challenger. Trying to ignore her parents conversation.

"How was the picnic?" Gibbs asked.

"We didn't go." Rachel replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Delilah was having a rough day." Rachel replied.

"Oh no is she OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Physically yes. Emotionally no she snapped at Abby and it really hurt her feelings." Rachel explained.

"That's too bad I hope she comes around soon." Gibbs replied.

"We all do." Rachel replied.

* * *

The family arrived at the Children's Hospital. Once everybody was signed in they were given their assignments. Jethro was asked to repair a playhouse, Rachel was asked to read to the kids, and Abby was sent to the playroom. For the most part Jethro and Rachel didn't worry about her getting attached to a kid who later died. Since DC Children's had separate playrooms for the kids with simple things like appendectomy's or broken bones and kids who had serious illnesses like cancer or failing organs. Abby spent most of her time playing with a girl who had an operation on her throat. Until the second hour when Rachel came in to the Sunshine Playroom from the Rainbow Playroom. Gibbs had finished his project so he came to hangout with the sick kids and Abby. Once the two hours were over. Jethro and Rachel walked out of the hospital. With Abby between them. Upon arriving outside they heard a soft whimpering noise. Gibbs held Rachel and Abby back. Before heading off to investigate. The noise was coming from the bushes beside the ramp. He bent down and found a small boy covered in dirt, his clothes were torn, and he was obviously in pain.

"Hey little guy." Gibbs called softly.

"Don't hurt me." The boy begged.

"It's OK son I won't hurt you." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" The boy asked.

"Cross my heart." Gibbs assured.

"OK" The boy replied.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Gibbs asked.

"No" The boy replied nervously.

"Can you tell me your name so I can get you back to them?" Gibbs asked.

"Please don't tell my dad! He'll hurt me again!" The boy begged.

"It's OK I won't let him hurt you. Just tell me your name." Gibbs assured.

"Tony, Tony DiNozzo Jr." Tony whispered.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more about Tony in the next chapter. I have never been to a Children's hospital so I don't know if the playroom thing is real but for the story it is. New chapter should be up Friday or Saturday. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Tony's Life

**A/N: I am just going to put this out there. This story contains major Senior bashing and he is an evil person. So if you are a fan or sick of the evil Senior stories. Please think twice before reading.**

* * *

Gibbs carefully pulled Tony out of the bushes. He felt sick when he saw the damage done to Tony up close. There was dried blood on his face and arms. His right arm was swollen and black and blue. He noticed Gibbs staring at his arm and quickly dropped his uninjured arm on top of the bruised area. Gibbs gently moved his hand away to get a better look at the injury. Tony tried his hardest to fight back but he was too weak and ended up falling back against Gibbs's chest pretty quickly. Gibbs was not a doctor but his Marine first aid training and from personal experience knew that Tony's arm was badly broken. Holding the boy as close as he could. He raced back into the hospital. Things must have been worse than Gibbs anticipated. Because the receptionist took one look at Tony and called for a doctor. Since Tony was a minor Gibbs was allowed to go back to the examining area with him. He had just sat down when Rachel walked inside.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"In the waiting room. What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"This is Tony he was hiding in the bushes out front." Gibbs replied pointing to the boy in his arms.

"I figured that much. What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Gibbs replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"Take Abby to Marcy Gibbon's birthday party. After that I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"Of course. I hope that everything is OK with Tony." Rachel replied.

"Thanks and me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After Rachel left Dr. Harris signaled for Gibbs to bring Tony over to the examination table. After Gibbs had carefully placed him on the examination table. Dr. Harris lifted up Tony's shirt. Gibbs gasped in horror when he saw what the shirt hid. The boy's body was a mass of bruises and scars. Every bruise was in the shape of a grown man's palm, fist, fingers, and a large one on his ribs that was in the shape of a foot. None of the injuries were from accidents everything was deliberate. Even Tony's broken arm had finger prints around the break.

"Tess get me a Polaroid these injuries need to be recorded." Dr. Harris informed his nurse.

"On it doctor." Tess replied.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked after Tess left.

"This is the worst child abuse I have ever seen. First of all even with his small frame this boy is severely malnourished, I can tell without an X-ray that this arms has a compound fracture, at least three ribs are broken, and almost every one of the scars required stitches but never were. In face if I were to guess I would say that this boy has never received medical care. He is also severely dehydrated. We are ordering X-ray's but once they are done. I am admitting him and starting him on an IV drip. I can tell you right now that he will be here at least overnight maybe longer." Dr. Harris explained.

"Would it be OK if I stayed with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course but you are not permitted in to X-ray." Dr. Harris replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

* * *

While Tony was in X-ray Gibbs stepped out and called Rachel. He instructed her to come get a sitter for Abby and get back to the hospital. Dr. Harris had already photographed Tony's injuries and contacted the authorities. So that once Tony was out of x-ray and on his IV. They could start questioning him. It was a known fact that Tony was going to be removed from his home. They just had know where exactly this home was, who needed to go to prison, and if anyone else needed to be removed from the home. Rachel and him had been registered to be foster parents after the second adoption lawyer rejected them. Maybe just maybe the two of them could adopt Tony. Once he was out of X-ray Dr. Harris called Gibbs in to sit with Tony. During the questioning. He walked into the room followed by the two officers from child services.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs greeted

"Hi Mister why are you here again?" Tony asked.

"Tony my name is Agent Jethro Gibbs and these nice young men are Officer's Peters and Williams. We need to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"Agent? Officers? Am I in trouble?" Tony asked nervously.

"No son you are not but we do need to ask you some questions about your home life." Officer Peters explained.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"First off what are your parents names?" Officer Williams asked.

"My dad is Anthony DiNozzo Senior. My mom's name was Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo but she died a couple of years ago." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry. What happened to her?" Officer Peters asked.

"She had cancer and had been sick for a long time." Tony explained.

"That's hard my mom had cancer too." Gibbs admitted.

"Did your dad blame you too?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Officer Williams asked.

"She found out she was sick the first time. Right after I was born. She got better but she got sick again when I was five and died six months later. My dad says I gave her the cancer." Tony tearfully explained.

"How old are you now?" Officer Peters asked.

"Eight and three-quarters." Tony replied.

"Your that old? I guessed that you were much younger." Dr. Harris commented.

"I get that a lot." Tony sighed.

"This next question is going to be hard to answer. Has your dad ever hit you?" Officer Williams asked.

"Yes mam but I deserve it. I killed my mom after all and sometimes I am bad or my dad just has a bad day and I am in the way." Tony explained.

"Son you have to understand that is not acceptable." Officer Peters replied.

"Yes my husband and I have six kids and we never hit them. We spank them but that is very different from beating." Officer Williams explained.

"There is no excuse to beat anybody especially a child." Gibbs added.

"Can you describe the last time your father beat you?" Officer Williams asked.

"I go to boarding school and only come home on holidays and the weeks in the summer that no camps are open. Except right now my school is closed for few weeks cause we had a fire. Nobody was hurt but they had to close down to repair and stuff. My dad was not happy to have to bring me home but he had no choice. Things got really bad on Thursday. My nanny was off that day and he had no choice but to take me to work. I started throwing up when he was in the middle of the meeting and he got mad so he pinched, slapped, and punched me. When I screamed he told me I'd hurt so bad that I wouldn't be able to scream. Then he kicked me in the ribs and twisted my arms until it broke." Tony explained.

"Your dad hit you because you were sick? That is wrong." Gibbs gasped.

"No Gibbs I deserve it." Tony replied.

"No you do not but your dad does deserve to go to prison." Officer Peters replied

"How can you arrest him? I ran away and if he finds out he'll kill me." Tony replied.

"We are going to go to your house but not before putting you with a foster family. Which is a family who takes in kids who need somebody to take care of them." Officer Williams explained.

"Can you give us your address son?" Officer Peters asked.

"3461 Morningside Ave Royal Woods Estates." Tony replied.

"Thank you very much Tony." Officer Williams replied.

"Come of Marie let's go take the older DiNozzo down." Officer Peters replied.

"Hold on would it be OK for my wife and I to foster Tony? We are in the computer as foster parents. I will have to speak with her first of course." Gibbs explained.

"Contact us once you hear anything." Officer Williams replied.

"Can I get information on the case? I am a federal agent." Gibbs asked.

"Of course Agent Gibbs." Officer Peters replied.

* * *

Once the officers left Gibbs remained with Tony. The small boy had fallen into a fitful sleep. Gibbs stroked his hair. It broke his heart that Tony had to go through what he did. Even more that he thought that it was normal and OK. Rachel arrived fifteen minutes after the officers left.

"Sorry it took so long. I was going to leave Abby with Ducky but a case came up at NCIS. So he had to leave. She is with the Fielding's though." Rachel explained.

"It's alright the police just left." Gibbs replied.

"Police what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Tony here is a victim of extreme child abuse. He needs to be placed in a foster family." Gibbs explained.

"Will they let us do it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"I can't wait to tell Abby the good news." Rachel replied.

"You know it won't be easy." Gibbs replied.

"I know but it will be OK." Rachel replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony is with the Gibbs's now and will be loved. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Charges

Rachel watched her husband cuddle with little Tony. She wasn't sure about taking in a child so damaged. With both of them working full-time and high risk jobs but Jethro had already formed a close bond with the boy and Jethro was near impossible to talk out of any thing. So she had agreed to take him in as a foster child at first. Then if things worked out try to adopt him. She knew that if she had faith he would come around. Even though she was the therapist. Jethro would probably be the one who would be responsible for healing him. He was the one curled up in the hospital bed holding the frightened child close to his heart.

"Rachel?" Gibbs whispered.

"What is it Jethro?" Rachel asked.

"I have to use the bathroom and make a couple of calls. Can you sit with Tony for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Rachel replied skeptically.

"You don't have to sit on the bed with him or anything. Just be there so that if he wakes up he doesn't think that he has been abandoned again." Gibbs explained.

"Of course" Rachel replied.

"Thanks for agreeing to take him in with us. He is too damaged to be put in the system and come out OK." Gibbs replied.

"He will make a welcome addition to the family." Rachel replied.

* * *

Officers Peters and Williams stopped their patrol car outside the home. With the address Tony had given them. They both new that Fox Woods was a very posh and wealthy community but they weren't expecting this. The house was four stories high with an attic, and basement. The garage alone was nearly as big as Officer Peters's whole house. The gate wrapped around the grounds and was solid iron with a platinum, crest on the front that read with emblazoned with solid gold D. Peters guessed the marble fountain was at least two stories high. This was not a home of somebody with a valid excuse to not get a child medical treatment. After flashing their badges and being let through by the guard. They made their way up the winding drive. The garage door was partially open revealing at least seven luxury sports cars. Both Williams and Peters pounded on the door and shouted that they were police for twenty minutes before the door finally opened. Officer Williams gagged and Officer Peters shook his head. The older DiNozzo was completely naked holding a half empty large bottle of wine in his hand. He could barely stand he was so inebriated.

"What you want?" Senior demanded.

"We have a warrant for your arrest and sir please put at least a towel around yourself." Officer Williams explained.

"I'm getting the money and this is America. I don't have to dress cause an officer tells me to. Go back to Russia Hitler." Senior slurred.

"What is it honey bear?" An equally drunk and equally naked hopefully of legal age woman as from behind Senior.

"These damn cops tryin to arrest me and tell me how to dress." Senior slurred.

"Read the constitution." The woman slurred.

"First of all we are here to arrest you for your child abuse charges not whatever money thing you are going on about. Secondly we are well within our rights to tell you to put a towel on. We are not communists or Nazi's and Hitler was from Germany." Officer Peters explained.

"Child abuse? That little idiot call you?" Senior demanded.

"No he was found outside the local Children's Hospital badly beaten and extremely weak. He is currently being treated for malnutrition, dehydration, and a severely broken arm there." Officer Williams explained.

"No he isn't. That idiot is downstairs in his room." Senior slurred.

"Downstairs this is the first floor." Officer Peters commented.

"His room's in the basement." Senior explained.

* * *

Gibbs held his new son as close as he could without disturbing his arm or other injuries. He already loved that boy and wished that he could have been his all along. He just hoped that the cops would find enough evidence to convict his father and he could foster him. Maybe it was a little preëmptive to call him his son. The door opened and Rachel walked in along with Officer's Williams and Peters.

"Hey how is the little guy?" Officer Williams asked.

"Hurting pretty bad but at least he's resting." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well at least there's that. We have arrested Anthony DiNozzo Senior and taken him into custody. We are still investigating the abuse charges and a few others." Officer Peters explained

"Others?" Gibbs asked.

"Resisting arrest, fraud, and attempting to assault an officer and I wouldn't be surprised if other things came out during the investigation." Officer Williams explained.

"Attempting to assault an officer?" Gibbs asked.

"He was extremely intoxicated when we picked him up. He grabbed Officer Williams and attempted to force himself on her. Luckily he was too intoxicated to really do anything." Officer Peters explained.

"Is are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine I've had worse happen on the job." Officer Williams assured.

"What about Tony? Is there anybody to take him in?" Gibbs asked.

"He has no living relatives. Except for a cousin on his mother's side in England." Officer Peters replied.

"Oh well I suppose you will be putting Tony into his care." Gibbs sighed.

"Tragically he told us that he did not want the kid because he could not make money off the kid. Even though he is not related to his father. He is just as bad as he is." Officer William explained.

"So my husband and I could take him in?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" Officer Peters replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied happily.

* * *

The next few hours involved Gibbs and Rachel speaking to a social worker and filling out paperwork. By ten fifteen that night Tony was officially the Gibbs family's newest foster child. After everything was signed Rachel went and picked Abby up from the Fielding's. While Gibbs stayed at the hospital with Tony. He didn't even mind sleeping in the chair by the hospital bed to keep Tony comfortable. The next morning Doctor Harris walked into the room.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs, good morning Tony." Dr. Harris greeted.

"Good morning doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs I reviewed Tony's X-ray's last night and the injury is more severe than we first thought. I am sorry but he is going to need surgery." Dr. Harris explained.

"Poor little guy when are they going to do it?" Gibbs asked.

"We have an open orthopedic surgery slot this afternoon and it will take place then. Unless the surgery before goes long or short. It should be around three." Dr. Harris explained.

"How long will he have to be in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"At least another twenty-four hours after surgery." Dr. Harris explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry you can stay here with him again tonight and any additional nights that he will be kept here." Dr. Harris explained

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"The arm is broken in three place but we only need to operate on the compound fracture. Afterward we will re-set it and watch him." Dr. Harris explained.

"My poor little baby. I hope this helps." Gibbs replied.

"Were you approved to be foster parents?" Dr. Harris asked.

"We signed the papers at ten fifteen last night." Gibbs replied.

"Wonderful he will be very happy with you." Dr. Harris replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied smiling.

"I hope that he adjusts well." Dr. Harris replied.

"I think he will my wife is therapist. So she can help." Gibbs assured.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony is finally loved even if he has to have surgery. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Find The Truth

Abby was on spring break and Rachel was off that Monday. So she decided to bring the first Gibbs child to visit her new brother. Jethro wished that he could be present for the meeting but he had to take care of some business at the office. He would leave by one thirty to make sure he would be back in time for Tony's surgery.

"Morning Bishop" Gibbs greeted.

"Morning Boss." Bishop replied.

"Did you guys catch another case?" Gibbs asked.

"No Sam and Evan are talking to Vance right now. Why are you taking today off?" Bishop asked.

"I got a new foster son last night." Gibbs replied.

"Aw congratulations can I meet the little guy?" Bishop asked.

"He is in the hospital. He has to have surgery on his arm." Gibbs replied.

"Poor baby." Bishop replied.

"Yeah uh can you do me a favor? Evan and Seth can help you if you need." Gibbs asked.

"Of course anything. What is it?" Bishop asked.

"Get any information you can on Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Gibbs replied.

"Whoa Anthony DiNozzo Senior?" Bishop gasped.

"Yes have you heard of him?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah! One of my girlfriends at the NSA dated him a couple of years back. Man to get invited to one of his parties. I mean they were like "The Great Gatsby" he had a general one every month or son and then there were his holiday and birthday parties." Bishop explained.

"What about his son? Did he ever do anything for his son?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't have any children. His wife had an affair with the pool boy or something and after she died and he got deported. Senior let the boy sleep in his basement." Bishop replied.

"No that kid was his son and a mat and dirty blanket in the basement were all he had. Except for his boarding school uniform and a pair of scratch pajamas. His life at boarding school wasn't much better. He had a rusty cot in a closet. He stood up for himself to bullies and they twisted it around and made Tony look bad. Senior hated his son and backed the lies." Gibbs explained.

"That's too bad Veronica really liked him until he broke her heart." Bishop explained.

"Yeah well he's bad news and pure evil." Gibbs replied.

"I will look into him Boss." Bishop replied.

"No personal cases Jethro. Agent Bishop you and Agents Miller and Davidson will be working on cold cases until Agent Gibbs returns." Vance explained.

"But Leon." Gibbs argued.

"NO BUTS JETHRO! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP TO MY OFFICE!" Vance barked.

* * *

Rachel looked nervously at Abby in the backseat of her van. She felt extremely uneasy about the whole thing. She wished that Jethro could at least be there for the meeting. She was the therapist but Jethro was the one who bonded with Tony. That poor child had suffered more in eight short years than most adults had. The fact that he was able to get up in the morning was amazing to her. She slowly turned into the Children's Hospital parking lot, parked in the nearest visitors space, and led her daughter inside.

"There are some things that we have to talk about before we visit Tony." Rachel said.

"What mom?" Abby asked.

"First of all Tony is hurt really bad. His arm is the only thing in a cast, he can move around and is aware. So it's not like Delilah but he is really sore. So I don't want you hugging him." Rachel replied.

"OK" Abby sighed.

"Secondly and most importantly Tony was horribly abused by his father and is very sensitive and scares easily as a result. So you have to be calm around him. If you get to excited I am going to have to take you out of the room." Rachel explained.

"OK" Abby replied.

"Third Tony's mom died and it is a sensitive subject for him. So don't bring it up." Rachel explained.

"OK now can I meet Tony now please?!" Abby begged.

"I guess so." Rachel replied.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes and looked around. He was alone in a strange room. He knew that Gibbs was too good to be true. Who would sleep in a chair all night just to make sure he was comfortable? His dad was right he was worthless. His dad that man would be back any second now to make his life miserable again. The door flung open and a girl with black big tails tore in behind the woman he had met. At least she was real but was she really so nice. She must be her dad's new girlfriend and the daughter must be her daughter.

"HI TONY! I"M ABBY! I'M YOUR NEW SISTER!" Abby cried.

"No! I just want! No!" Tony cried.

"Tony are OK?" Rachel asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Just leave me alone." Tony sobbed.

"Mom what's going on?" Abby asked.

"Abby I think we should go." Rachel replied.

* * *

Rachel dropped Abby off at the Fielding's house. She felt bad dumping her daughter off there so much with Delilah still adjusting to her disability and her and Abby not exactly being on the best terms. Even though Lois assured her that it was fine and Delilah needed to start being more sociable. She had sulked and felt sorry for herself enough. By the time Rachel got back to the hospital Gibbs was already back and sitting with Tony. His surgery didn't end up happening until four o'clock but that gave Gibbs plenty of bonding time his new son.

"How did Tony and Abby's meeting go?" Gibbs asked.

"Not well Abby was a little to excited and Tony was already distressed. Hopefully things will go better when they meet outside of hospital walls." Rachel explained.

"I hope so Rachel." Gibbs replied sadly.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yes we can." Gibbs assured.

* * *

_Tony was running as fast as he could. His dad was chasing hm and he was furious. He hadn't meant to make him late for his meeting. It wasn't even the drivers fault. They had just hit traffic on the way home from boarding school. When his dad first sent him away. He had hoped that it would be an escape but instead the teachers believed his dad's lies and his peers made up their own. He slammed the door behind him and frantically attempted to lock it but it was too late. Senior grabbed him and flung him to the ground. He closed his eyes just as the blows and kicks started._

_"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU DETERMINED TO RUIN MY LIFE?! YOU WANT ME TO GO BROKE?! I HATE YOU!" Senior barked as he tortured his son._

* * *

Tony came out of surgery around six. The doctors wanted to keep him in recovery for a while. Once Gibbs had confirmation that his son was OK. He stepped outside of the hospital and called Leon. Now that his son was out of the surgery and he knew was OK. Gibbs had his fight back in him. He was not going to let Leon tell him what he could and could not investigate.

"Hello?"

"Leon it's me."

"What do you want Jethro? Did Tony's surgery go well?"

"It went fine and I just want you to know I am going to investigate DiNozzo Senior and you cannot stop me."

"No you will not!"

"Yes I will! The police are investing but I need to help my new son!"

"You will not investigate! Is Senior in jail?!"

"Yes he is."

"Then the police are going to drop the investigation as well."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I am!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

"I am not and Jethro if I find out that you are investigating this behind my back! You are fired!"

"LEON!"

* * *

Gibbs was in such a rage about his latest disagreement with Leon. As he reentered the hospital. He did not even notice that the alarm sounds coming from Tony's room. Until the door flung open and the room was filled with doctors and nurses and Rachel was out in the hallway with him,

"Jethro?" Rachel called.

"What's going on Rach?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony had a seizure and his little heart stopped. The doctors said something about a fever and a bad reaction. I don't know." Rachel sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony be OK? What's going on with Leon? Is he being a jerk and protecting Senior or is he protecting Gibbs from something? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	7. Secrets

He tried to fight it but tears began to form in Gibbs's eyes. It wasn't right the son he had just met and saved from horrific abuse. May have just died without ever knowing love or what family really was. Rachel came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not right! He should get to know love." Gibbs sobbed.

"They will revive him Jethro." Rachel assured.

"What if they don't? What if he dies after only having people who care about him for one day?" Gibbs questioned.

"At least he knew love for a short time." Rachel replied.

"Mr and Mrs. Gibbs?" Dr. Harris asked.

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"Just let me see him. I don't care. I just want to hold him." Gibbs begged.

"We were able to revive him but unfortunately the seizure was a bad reaction to the drugs we gave him to alleviate the pain. We have something else we can give him but it is much weaker and he will need a smaller dose." Dr. Harris explained.

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but he is still groggy from the anesthesia." Dr. Harris replied.

* * *

Not long after being allowed back into Tony's room. Gibbs and Rachel decided to take turns staying with him. While the other went down to the cafeteria and got something to eat. Gibbs ended up taking the first shift with Tony. While the boy slept. He sat in the chair beside him and read the book Rachel had brought for him.

"Noo" Tony moaned.

"You OK buddy?" Gibbs asked looking up from his book.

"Please stop!" Tony begged.

"Hey little guy come on it's OK. Come on just wake up and follow my voice." Gibbs called.

"No it hurts. I'll be good next time. I promise."

"Come on just wake up. It's OK I am right here." Gibbs called.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tony asked weakly.

"You are in the hospital Tony and my name is Gibbs. You are going to live with me and my family from now on." Gibbs explained.

"Why am I in the hospital? Where is my dad?" Tony questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad breaking my arm. Where is he? If he comes just give me to him. I'm not worth your life or your families lives." Tony sobbed.

"Yesterday I found you in the bushes outside the hospital and took you in to get checked out. You told me and the doctor about how your dad abused you and we reported it. Your dad is in jail and will not be able to hurt you or anybody else again and even if he tries something. I am a federal agent and I can take care of him." Gibbs explained.

"Do you really care about me?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do and so do my wife and daughter. Once you get out of here. You will come and live with us and I will see to it that nobody ever hits you again." Gibbs explained.

"Nobodies ever cared about me before!" Tony cried.

"Well now you have a whole family who loves you." Gibbs replied trying to hold back his own tears.

"Thank you Gibbs." Tony replied.

* * *

Once again Delilah was not up to playing with Abby. At least this time she didn't yell she pulled herself into her wheelchair and rolled herself into the living room and turned the TV up. When Abby tried to join her she went back to her room and locked the door. Even though locking bedroom doors was forbidden in the Fielding household. Due to Lois's sister being killed in a house fire because the door was locked and opening the window caused the fire to flashback. Abby wasn't fond of being a tattle-tale but Delilah had broken a safety rule and her hands were tied. She found Marlene sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone. When Marlene spotted her she ushered Abby out of the room and closed the door behind her. Even though she knew that eavesdropping was wrong. Abby's curiosity was peaked. So she grabbed a glass one of the older girls had left in the living room and pressed it against the door.

_"I don't know Darcy. We don't really have space right now. We only really have the little room upstairs."_

_"Well since Delilah got out of the hospital she has had the big room downstairs and Shawna and Quinn are in the big room upstairs and there isn't room for an extra kid in there. Even with the girls having bunk-beds."_

_"I guess we could but Delilah has a lot of medical equipment in her room that could be scary to a little five-year old and seven and nine is a little old for a boy and a girl to be sharing a room."_

_"I don't know I would hate to separate them."_

_"I don;t know we have all girls now."_

_"I don't know Darcy. I will make some calls and get back to you."_

_"I have to go Darcy. The girl I am babysitting appears to be eavesdropping."_

_"I know kids right? Well it's nothing major. I will just talk to her mom when she comes to pick her up and let her handle it."_

* * *

During his dinner shift Gibbs stepped outside and made a call. Leon may be being unreasonable about the investigation of Anthony DiNozzo Senior but threats of losing his job. Had never stopped him from investigating a case before. In fact in most cases it only made him want to investigate the case more. Lucky for him while he was banned from using NCIS resources from the case. His old friend at the FBI Tobias Fornell would be more than happy to help him. Even though Fornell had never lost a child. He got just as upset by cases involving children as Gibbs did.

"Hello Tobias?""

"Jethro? Is the FBI needed to assist with an NCIS investigation?"

"I need your help with an investigation but NCIS is not involved."

"You aren't doing the Magnum thing are you? Because we were drunk that night."

"No I am still with NCIS but I need to go around there backs."

"Could I go to prison for helping with this?"

"No Tobias you won't go to jail. I may be fired from NCIS but you will be fine. Leon just won't let me further investigate a child abuse case."

"Why the hell not? He's got kids."

"I don't know but I am worried he is in cahoots with the abuser."

"What is the abusers name? We may be investigating him anyway."

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior"

"Jesus Christ Jethro! You are involved with DiNozzo! Throw this phone away! Smash it and throw it in the river! Buy burner phones! Put Rachel and Abby under protection detail! I will send agents over! If the kid is with a foster home get him out! I will put him under FBI protection too!"

"Relax Tobias, DiNozzo Senior is in prison."

"OK but he could have goons. Watch your backs it might be wise to send your girls to Stillwater. DiNozzo Senior is bad news."

"I've seen what he did to his son believe me I know."

"It is way more than that Jethro. For starters DiNozzo Enterprises is nothing more than a giant ponzy scheme. He has at least twenty fronts he tricks people into investing in all he does is pocket the money. The man had the nerve to make several of those non-profits. We began the investigation when one of our Agent's son lost his battle to cancer and Senior's latest fake charity happened to be researching childhood cancer. Thank God the Agent K smelled the scam a mile away."

"Coning people is wrong especially with a non-profit but why should I be concerned for my family's safety?"

"The man has killed a bunch of people and used his mother to cover it up. To be honest I don't know how he hasn't killed his son."

"Well Tony has spent most of the past two years at Rhode Island Military Academy."

"Jesus! That kid survived DiNozzo Senior and RIMA?! Of course with his dad's wealth he may have been one of the lucky ones. If the parents make a penny less than six figures they make their lives a living hell."

"Well Senior is almost a billionaire and they treated him like shit. He slept in a tiny closet on a worn out cot."

"Oy if that's the case that kid has probably never gone a day of his life without being beaten. RIMA is another big investigation of ours. There have been hundreds of complaints of physical, verbal, sexual abuse over the past thirty years. Unfortunately much like Senior they are good at sweeping stuff under the rug. I hate to make kids testify but little Tony may be the one to finally take both Senior and RIMA down. Of course I will provide protection for you and your family during the trial."

"OK"

"Jethro are you alright?"

"No I think I am going to be sick."

"I am going to let you go and deal with this."

"Thank you Tobias at least somebody cares for Tony. I wish Leon was as helpful as you. I hate to say it but I may have to bring him down. I can't let him allow Senior to walk free because they are friends or whatever reason he has for covering his ass."

"No Jethro, Leon is not protecting Senior. He is protecting you."

"How the hell do you explain that? I am a federal agent? Why would he be protecting me?"

"Jethro, Jackie Vance was one of DiNozzo Senior's more recent victims."

"No Jackie was killed in a drive by shooting."

"That is what Leon said to protect his children. Jackie took a nanny slash maid job from him around Thanksgiving of 2012 and she discovered Senior was abusing Tony. She told Leon right away and he used us to try to investigate Senior. Since it wasn't really NCIS jurisdiction. Senior found out that Jackie had ratted him out. He was the one who put that bullet in her brain."

* * *

**A**/**N: At least now we know why Vance is so against Gibbs investigating Senior. New chapter will be up soon and I should introduce McGee then. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	8. Finally Home

It was Wednesday before Tony was finally released from the hospital. Rachel looked through the rear-view mirror at her husband. Who was riding in the backseat with their new son. She would never tell him this but she was a little envious of Jethro. Because of the bond he had formed with Tony. The small boy liked her OK but he trusted Jethro. She knew from her job that was a huge deal for a child who had been abused as severely as Tony had. She didn't blame the kid for favoring Jethro though. He had barely left Tony's side during his whole hospitalization. He was there with ice chips when Tony was thirsty but too weak do actually drink anything. He wiped him down with a cool wet rag when his fever spiked. He offered reassuring words and stroked his cheek when he had nightmares. By the time Tony was discharged it was like Gibbs and him had been together for years. Tony was sound asleep in the backseat beside his new dad. Gibbs sat with his arm lightly draped around his son's neck.

"How are you doing back there?" Rachel asked softly.

"I think everything is OK. I just wish Tony was awake." Gibbs replied.

"Well remember what Dr. Harris said. Those drugs he is on make him pretty sleepy." Rachel replied.

"I know I guess I should be glad these just make him sleepy instead of giving him seizures like the ones they gave him in post op." Gibbs replied.

"Me too I have had patients have seizures in my office before and I can handle it just fine but when it's your own kid. It's terrifying. I am so glad that you weren't there." Rachel explained.

"He will need therapy you know." Gibbs commented.

"I can talk to Marlene Fielding. Since we are best friends she probably won't want to treat Tony. Plus she has never treated a child as damaged as Tony. However she could refer somebody to us. Either one of the other doctors in her practice or somebody else she knows." Rachel explained.

"Does Ducky have Abby at his house or ours?" Gibbs asked.

"Ours" Rachel replied.

"I hope this goes better than their first introduction." Gibbs replied.

"I think it will. I told Abby that she has to talk in a softer voice and be more still. When she is around Tony at least at first." Rachel explained.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Well here we are." Rachel said.

"Wake up Tony. We're home this is your new house. We can finally be a family." Gibbs said carefully unbuckling Tony and carrying him towards the house.

* * *

Tony woke up just as Gibbs was carrying him into the house. He could see Rachel walking in front of them. This place was smaller than his dad's house. He wondered if he would even get a basement storage closet here or if it was too small. Where would he sleep if there was no basement closet? A tent in the backyard? That's what his dad had threatened him with. When he did something Senior disapproved of. Tony looked around at the inside of the house. There was a staircase near the door. At his father's house anything past the main floor was forbidden and he was only allowed on the main floor. When Senior said it was alright which was usually only when he was going to or from boarding school or Senior needed to use him for something and if he was really lucky at mealtime. Mostly his dad would just throw whatever food he and whatever girl he was dating at the time didn't eat. So there were many nights he went to bed hungry. Gibbs had carried him down a short hallway into the living room. Where an old man was sitting on the couch with the girl he had seen in the hospital.

"Tony this is my friend Dr. Mallard." Gibbs introduced.

"D...doctor?" Tony stammered.

"Don't worry Anthony I am a doctor but I will not be giving you shots or medicine. Unless of course you need it." Ducky assured.

"OK" Tony replied skeptically.

"And this is your new sister Abby." Gibbs introduced.

"Hi Tony we met in the hospital but I guess I scared you." Abby added.

"Hi Abby." Tony replied.

"Are you mad at me for scaring you?" Abby asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Abby, Tony how about you two get to know each other while we go and get Tony's room ready." Rachel offered.

"OK just let me get something for us to play with!" Abby cried.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Ducky helped Tony get up on the couch. While Abby ran upstairs followed by the adults. Why would she go upstairs? Doesn't she know what would happen if the adults caught her? He shuddered violently when he heard a loud thumping on the stairs and waited for the yelling. One time he was really stupid and went up to the fourth floor. When Senior found him he got so angry he threw him down all five flights of stairs. He was surprised at how good Abby looked when she came bounding into the room.

"Are you OK Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be OK?" Abby asked.

"Because you went upstairs? Weren't Gibbs and Rachel mad at you?" Tony asked.

"Why would they get mad at me for going upstairs? That's where my room is." Abby questioned.

"You have a room and you never get in trouble for going upstairs?" Tony asked.

"Of course I have a room and of course I never get in trouble for going upstairs. Well one time I got in trouble for going up there cause they were wrapping Christmas presents but all they did was tell me give me a lecture on snooping." Abby explained.

"So they never hit you?" Tony asked.

"No well they spank me sometimes but never hard." Abby replied.

"So they love you?" Tony asked.

"Of course they do." Abby assured.

"Will they love me too?" Tony asked.

"Of course they will!" Abby cried.

"She's right Anthony, Jethro and Rachel are two of the most loving people I have ever met and they would never take in a child they don't love." Ducky assured.

"I don't know sir. I am a lot of trouble." Tony replied.

"Relax young man all children get in trouble! Jethro and Rachel understand!" Ducky assured.

"If you say so." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Rachel stood in the guestroom that was now Tony's room. They stripped the bed of the floral pattern sheets Rachel had put on when her mother came to stay with them. Then replaced it with a set of navy blue sheets. They wished that they had something a little more fun for a little boy but this was only a temporary bed until Gibbs got Tony's bunk-bed's built.

"Well at least we were able to find fun pillowcases for him. It's just hard to find kids sheets for a queen sized bed." Rachel commented.

"Yeah" Gibbs sighed.

"What do you think Tony would like better fire trucks or sports?" Rachel asked holding up the two pillowcases. One was light blue with fire trucks on it and a dark blue one with foot, basket, base, and soccer balls on it.

"What does it matter?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"What is it going to do? A pillowcase won't undo eight years of pain and abuse. A pillowcase won't make his scars fade and his wounds heal." Gibbs ranted.

"Maybe not but it will make him more comfortable." Rachel replied.

"Sports I guess." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent choice. Well that is it. We can bring him up now." Rachel replied.

* * *

Rachel and Gibbs walked back downstairs. Ducky had put on a movie for the kids but neither was paying much attention. Abby was more interested in her laptop and Tony was sitting with that far off look he got in his eyes. When he was remembering his old life. Gibbs walked over to Tony and gently put his hand on his shoulder. The older man spoke softly to his son. Finally the boy relaxed, Gibbs scooped him up, and carried him upstairs.

"Tony this is your room." Gibbs said.

"I get my own room?" Tony asked.

"Of course you do." Rachel replied.

"Well come on little guy. You can just lie here and relax. Until dinner." Gibbs said placing his son on the bed.

"This is so comfortable. Are you sure it's mine?' Tony asked.

"Yes it is but only until I get your new bunk-beds built." Gibbs replied.

"I get bunk-beds? That is so awesome." Tony yawned before falling back asleep..

* * *

Gibbs and Rachel left Tony to sleep in his new room. Rachel went to take Abby to a meeting of her science club. While Gibbs headed down to his basement to work on Tony's bunk-beds. It took him a while but he found the blue-prints he had used for Abby's bunk-beds three years earlier. He heard his phone ring. After setting down his tools he saw that it was his dad.

"Good afternoon dad. Is everything OK?"

"Good afternoon Leroy. I am fine but I would like to know if you are OK."

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be OK?"

"You didn't call me this week and when I tried to call you your phone was off. Rachel was busy with something but kept saying that you were in the hospital."

"Oh well I was in the hospital but not because I was sick or hurt. We have a new foster child he was in the hospital."

"Aw why was the poor little guy in the hospital?"

"Because his dad was bastard who beat him senseless on a regular basis. The psycho broke his kid's arm because he was sick! Who does that to a child?! As if that wasn't bad enough the kid was sent to a boarding school where he was abused as well."

"Because they are evil Leroy. It is that simple."

"I know but it's just so unfair."

"I know it is Leroy. Can you tell me something happy about the little guy? That might help?"

"His name is Tony. He is eight years old like Abby and he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes and even though I only saw it once for a second. The most amazing smile."

"He is lucky Leroy and I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait for you to meet him either dad."

* * *

**A/N: Tony seems to be adjusting well to life with the Gibbs's but will it last? Especially when there is talk of a new addition? New chapter will be up Sunday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Changes Coming

Once he was out of the hospital Tony's first week with the Gibbs's went fairly smoothly. He spent most of his time up in his room and when he was downstairs he kept to himself. Abby and Rachel tried to interact with him but the only person he would trust was Gibbs. Rachel and Gibbs decided to try and send him to school on Monday. Even though he had taken middle school level classes at RIMA. They had enrolled him in third grade at Cameron. Monday morning Abby and Gibbs were up long before Rachel and Tony.

"Is Tony really going to school with me today?" Abby asked.

"Yes he will be in Mr. Gordon's class. Remember him he taught you last year?" Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah! I really liked him but I thought Tony had skipped a bunch of grades." Abby commented.

"He did but your mom and I thought that it would be less stressful if we put him in third grade. At least for the rest of this year. If he does well we will let him skip ahead to fifth grade with you in the fall." Gibbs replied.

"Will Tony ever want to play with me?" Abby questioned.

"Eventually yes but remember he has been through a lot and it is going to take a long time for him to be able to fully trust us." Gibbs explained.

"It's not fair! I have nobody to play with! Delilah hasn't been any fun since her accident and Tony is too afraid to want to play! Why couldn't you have gotten a foster child who was fun?!" Abby shouted.

"I am sorry Abby but that's just how it is. Gibbs sighed.

"I want a friend!" Abby yelled storming off.

* * *

Rachel was in her and Jethro's bedroom getting ready for work. She heard Jethro helping Tony get ready for school. She was honestly terrified about today. This would be the first time that he would be apart from the family since they found him. She could pretty much guarantee that Tony would have issues with separation anxiety. Not to mention he had been abused in school too. Part of her just wanted to keep Tony home and safe forever but she knew that they couldn't protect him forever. He had to spend time with normal children and live as normal of a life as possible. She was surprised and a little concerned to hear her phone ring. It was only seven am on a Monday and it wasn't even her business line. Which tended to ring at all hours of the day with people having crises and needing their therapist. She got even more nervous when she saw that it was Marlene Fielding calling her. Had something happened to Steve or one of the kids? Had Steve been in an accident on the way to work? Had the Shawna and/or Quinn not showed up to school? Had Delilah's cold turned into pneumonia?

"Hello, Marlene is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine I didn't wake you right?"

"No I was up we are taking Tony for his first day of school today."

"How is he doing?"

"He is doing well but I know you didn't call on a Monday morning just to check on Tony."

"You're right this isn't a social call. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it about the kids?"

"No well sort of. About two weeks ago we got a call about a five-year old girl who needed immediate placement. Her mom died when she was three and her dad has no interest in her. She had lived with her paternal grandmother but she died about six weeks ago. They put her in a group home but they are overcrowded. So they called us to take her in and we agreed but we had to get some stuff set up before we could. We are hoping that it well help Delilah."

"Why is this important to me?"

"What they didn't tell us about Sarah was that she had an older brother who needs a home as well. He has a different mother but that's a long story. Anyway after talking about it extensively. Steve and I agreed to take in Timmy as well. He is eight just like Abby but a few months older. He will be nine in November. Anyway we were hoping it would work out but we just don't have room for that many kids and we only agreed to take in Sara. Anyway I have a huge favor to ask of you?."

"What?"

"Could you and Jethro please at least discuss taking in Timmy? I know that you just got Tony but I know you have enough room for him and you are so close and we get together with the kids so much. It is the next best thing to being in the same house."

"Well I don't know. This is something I really have to discuss with Jethro before I say anything."

"Of course but can you please get back to me as soon as possible? I am not being rude or trying to force you into this. It's just if you don't take Timmy there is a family in Arkansas interested in adopting him."

"Arkansas? Is there really that big of a shortage of foster parents?"

"No there are families closer but even with that the nearest place that can take him right away is forty-five minutes away."

"I will talk to Jethro tonight."

"If it helps he would be a perfect match for Abby."

* * *

Gibbs decided that it would be for the best if he walked Tony to class. He took a little comfort in the fact that Abby's teacher Mrs. Carter was two doors up the hall from Mr. Gordon. So she would be right there if anything came up.

"Oh good morning. You must be Tony our new student." Mr. Gordon greeted.

"Uh yeah" Tony replied nervously.

"Tony's shy." Gibbs explained.

"That is alright a lot of us are. Well Tony normally I like new students to share a little about themselves but I understand if you would rather not I understand." Mr. Gordon replied.

"I don't want to." Tony replied.

"That is just fine but before you sit down. I can tell you that you joined our class at a very exciting time." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah we just started our career unit in social studies and every morning for the next few weeks. You will fill in a pretend time card. You take a note card every morning when you arrive, sign your name and what time you got here. Then give me the card and I will punch a hole in it. You will repeat the process before you leave in the afternoon except you will sign the time you leave. You will use the card for one week." Mr. Gordon explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Well here is your first card go fill it out then give it back to me." Mr. Gordon replied handing Tony a note-card.

"Uh can I do it later? Tony asked.

"No you have to do it first thing." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Oh alright" Tony sighed before filling out the card and handing it to Mr. Gordon.

"Mr. Gibbs do you have time to speak with me in the hallway?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"NO! GIBBS DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T GO! AGGHHH GIBBS! NO GIBBS!" Tony cried throwing himself to the ground. His face had turned purple and he had tears in his eyes.

"Can I bring him out with me?" Gibbs whispered.

"That might be for the best." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Is everything OK Mr. Gordon?" Gibbs asked once they were out in the hallway.

"No it is not." Mr. Gordon replied.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Look at this time card." Mr. Gordon replied showing Gibbs the card.

"Tauy Gidds?" Gibbs read.

"Tony is eight almost nine years old and he can't even spell his own name." Mr. Gordon replied.

"I know I'm stupid! Please don't hurt me!" Tony cried.

"You aren't stupid and I am not going to hurt you." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Tony was taking seventh grade level classes at Rhode Island Military Academy." Gibbs replied.

"I was afraid it was that RIMA. That school is basically on an advance for pay system. Instead of based on actual academics. They would put a brain-damaged puppy in AP twelfth grade classes if somebody paid them enough." Mr. Gordon explained.

"Are you saying Tony has brain-damage?" Gibbs asked.

"No at least I hope not." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"Mr. Gibbs I think that Tony has dyslexia." Mr. Gordon replied.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Well the first thing you need to do is get him tested. Even if he does have dyslexia he is not on the same level as these third graders." Mr. Gordon explained.

"What grade should he be in?" Gibbs asked.

"If he continues to go here they will have to put him in kindergarten for the end of this year and he will be in first grade next year." Mr. Gordon explained.

"That would mean he is three years older than his classmates." Gibbs replied.

"I know but there is another option. There is this school not very far from here. Called The Vickers School. It is a small private school that specializes in kids like Tony. My brother-in-law is a teacher there and my own son went there for two years." Mr. Gordon explained.

"Are you saying Tony has to go to a special needs school?" Gibbs asked.

"It is not a special needs school. There are plenty of normal kids there but there are plenty of others who have learning disabilities like Tony and they really do work wonders with them. It is smaller classes and they have excellent tutors and mentors who volunteer there. They also have a therapist who could help with Tony's separation anxiety and the issues he has from his past." Mr. Gordon explained.

"Oh I know where you are talking about now. My wife's friend worked with them a few years back when the usual shrink was on maternity leave." Gibbs replied.

"It is a great school and while it is a private school. There tuition is very reasonable. In fact you guys could even get a discount. If you are willing to help with maintenance on the school." Mr. Gordon explained.

"Well we should be able to make tuition without help." Gibbs assured.

"Great well I am going to grab you some pamphlets and a number of a place that can probably test Tony for dyslexia this afternoon." Mr. Gordon replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least they noticed something was up with Tony right away. New chapter will be up either within a couple of hours or by tonight.**


	10. Someone New

By Monday night Tony had an official diagnosis with dyslexia and was officially enrolled in Vickers School. Of course when they told him. Tony had assumed that he was stupid and spent the rest of the evening locked in his room. Late that night after the kids had gone to sleep. They started discussing the interesting events of their days.

"So Tony is definitely dyslexic?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and I checked out Vickers today. It is a great school. I even had Ellie, Evan, and Sam investigate the place and it is clean.' Gibbs explained.

"Good" Rachel replied.

"I just feel so bad for him. Bad enough he was abused but now he has dyslexia." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro plenty of people with dyslexia go on to do great things. Even if they had trouble in school. Albert Einstein, Leonardo Da-Vinci are a couple famous ones but there are plenty of people right in front of you who have it and have done great things. Including who I think was the best agent you ever had on your team." Rachel assured.

"You sound like an after school special." Gibbs commented.

"Well it's true now don't hurt my sisters feelings by not confirming she was a great agent." Rachel replied.

"Kate had dyslexia?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes she did and just like with Tony we didn't find out until she was eight. Except she somehow kept it secret that she never learned how to read. Well we got her help and she was on honor roll by the next year." Rachel explained.

"That is comforting I think I will tell Tony that story tomorrow after he has cooled down." Gibbs replied.

"Perfect" Rachel replied.

"Now what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Gibbs asked.

"Marlene called me this morning." Rachel replied.

"Is everything OK?" Gibbs questioned.

"They are fine but they took in two more foster kids last week a boy and a girl. They were only told about the five-year old girl Sarah when they agreed but something came up and they ended up with her eight year old brother Timmy as well. They tried to make it work but they don't have enough room or time for both of them and well Marlene really wants us to take in Timmy." Rachel explained.

"What do you know about him? Why is he in foster care?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first of all Sarah is only his half-sister. Her mom died several years ago and their father was not interested in either of them. They were both being raised by their paternal grandmother until she died six weeks ago." Rachel explained.

"What about Timmy's mother? Why can't she take him?" Gibbs questioned.

"She was nineteen and Timmy's father was seventeen when Timmy was conceived. Timmy's grandfather caught them and because he didn't like her he called the police and now Sharon is a registered sex offender and can't be alone with children. There was this whole thing and John didn't even know he had a son until Timmy was two but by then he was in Navy and that was his life. Timmy had a fairly normal life and is not near as damaged as Tony. He is also very interested in science and math like Abby. He is eight just like Tony and Abby. His birthday is in November so he is right between them. Just like Abby he skipped the second grade. So they will be in the same grade maybe even the same class. The nearest local family is forty-five minutes away and there is a family in Arkansas who would adopt him right away but they don't want him to be that far from Sarah." Rachel explained.

"Abby told me today that she wanted a sibling who was willing to play with her and if it is live with us or be that far away from his only family. I would rather him be with us." Gibbs replied.

"Perfect I will talk to Marlene in the morning." Rachel replied.

* * *

Gibbs arranged to come in late on Tuesday morning. So he could take Tony to his first day at Vickers after that he would ride the bus to and from school. He adjusted the rear-view mirror and looked at his son in the backseat. In his khaki pants and red polo shirt that was his school uniform. He hoped that this school really was as good as it seemed and Tony could get the help he deserved. He parked the car in the nearest visitor spot and led Tony inside.

"This is a different school from yesterday!" Tony cried.

"Tony remember we talked about this. You will be attending this school from now on. We even took a tour yesterday." Gibbs explained.

"This is the stupid kid school." Tony sighed.

"This is not the stupid kid school. It is just a smaller school that can give you a little extra help." Gibbs explained.

"Because I am stupid!" Tony cried.

"Tony you have dyslexia it is a learning disability and a lot of successful people have it. Albert Einstein, Leonardo Da-Vinci, even your aunt Kate." Gibbs explained.

"All those people are dead too!" Tony cried.

"Well that is true but plenty people who are still alive have it too." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah like who?" Tony questioned.

"Well I am not famous but I do." A man said.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I am Mr. Scott and I am the principal and founder of this school and you must be our new student Tony." Mr. Scott replied.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Good to meet you Mr. Scott." Gibbs said.

"You must be Mr. Gibbs. We it is good to meet you too. I am sorry that I did not get to meet you but I had a meeting out-of-town." Mr. Scott replied.

"I understand." Gibbs replied.

"Come on Tony let's go meet your new teacher." Mr. Scott replied.

"No! I don't want to leave Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"It's OK Tony I will follow you inside but after that I need to get to work." Gibbs assured.

* * *

That night when Gibbs got home from work. He found Rachel in the kitchen getting dinner ready. She had a huge smile on her face. He wondered if she was happy because she had gotten good news about Timmy or if it was because Tony had done well at school.

"Oh Jethro I didn't hear you come in." Rachel greeted.

"So how was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"It was pretty good. How was yours?" Rachel questioned.

"It was good I just hope Tony did well at school." Gibbs replied.

"He didn't say anything but I think it went pretty well." Rachel replied/

"I will talk to him later. Where are him and Abby by the way?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is upstairs and Abby is out back." Rachel replied.

"So did you talk to Marlene?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes I did." Rachel replied.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy is moving in on Friday. That way we will have the weekend to get used to each other." Rachel explained.

"Perfect wait do you mean this Friday?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I mean this Friday. Why?" Rachel asked.

"Tony is going to have to go back after Timmy comes." Gibbs replied.

"Back where?" Rachel questioned.

"He has a follow-up visit with the orthopedist." Gibbs explained.

"Oh boy I forgot that was Saturday. I wish that we could postpone taking in Timmy but the Fielding's are leaving for Mississippi for Shawna and Quinn's cousin's wedding." Rachel explained.

"I am sure it will be fine at least I hope." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later Rachel had dinner ready. She set the table while Gibbs called the kids. Abby came in and got washed up right away. Tony on the other-hand hadn't even responded. After calling him a fourth time. Gibbs went upstairs to bring him down himself.

"RACHEL!" Gibbs yelled running back into the kitchen.

"What is it Jethro?" Rachel asked.

"Tony is missing!" Gibbs cried.

"Are you sure?" Rachel questioned.

"I looked everywhere for him and he is nowhere to be found!" Gibbs cried.

"I'll call the police you start looking around the neighborhood." Rachel replied trying to remain calm.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the double update? Where is Tony and why did he run away? New chapter will be up soon? Please review and thanks for reading**.


	11. Misunderstanding

Tony held his injured arm close to his body. Why was he so stupid? He should have known better. He should have known that nobody would ever love him. He was useless and pathetic. At least the Gibbs's had loved for a short time. It was a nice vacation from the abuse and hatred he got at school and home but he knew from his father. That vacations came to an end. When Senior came home from vacations he would take his anger about it being over out on Tony. After his short time with the Gibbs's he could understand why. Except Senior's who life was like a vacation. Tony looked around the corner. When he slipped out of the Gibbs's house. He figured he should do them a favor and just leave. That way they wouldn't have to waste time taking him back. They could just spend time with Timmy. Tony had slipped on one of Jethro's NIS sweatshirts on over his black t-shirt and jeans. He was hot but his broken arm would raise too many questions.

"Hey little guy what are you doing out?" An older man asked him.

"Oh I was just walking home from a friend's house." Tony lied.

"It's awfully late." The man commented.

"Yeah we got distracted by Netflix and all of the sudden it was dark and his mom was calling him to come for dinner." Tony explained.

"Couldn't his parents have driven you home? Maybe let you stay for dinner?" The man asked.

"No they had to eat and there was only enough for them." Tony replied.

"What about your folks where are they?" The man asked.

"My dad is an agent and he had to work late and my mom is somewhere with my sister." Tony lied.

"You're going to be alone?" The man asked.

"Not for long." Tony assured.

"Well do you want me to drive you home? Maybe stay with you until somebody gets home?" The man offered.

"No sir" Tony replied nervously.

"Well be safe I would feel terrible if I found out something happened to you." The man replied.

"Oh I will." Tony replied running up the street.

* * *

Gibbs felt an intense rage building in his body. He could not believe that Tony was missing. How long had his son been gone? Where had he gone? How had he not noticed that Tony had disappeared? If that sweet little boy died because of his neglect. He would never forgive himself. He knew that Tony was damaged and needed somebody to be watching him. He had searched up and down the neighborhood and his son was gone. Rachel had called the police and they were scouring the whole DC area looking for their little guy. They had also sent the story and Tony's picture to ZNN and the local news. The only picture they had of Tony was of him in the hospital. Rachel had made sure that the news story included that Tony was a victim of child abuse and very vulnerable and sensitive. With any luck somebody would find him and bring him back to them. Even with the addition of Timmy. Gibbs needed his Tony. The house shook with a crack of thunder that caused the lights to blink. After that it started to pour.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs shouted.

"Jethro please don't curse in front of Abby." Rachel pleaded.

"Didn't you hear that?! It's pouring! It's storming!" Gibbs bellowed.

"I know it is Jethro but you need to calm down." Rachel replied.

"Tony is out in this storm! I don't know what caused him to run away but he did! If he dies it is my fault! I was supposed to take care of him!" Gibbs yelled.

"Abby go upstairs please." Rachel requested.

"Yes mommy." Rachel replied running upstairs.

"Come on Jethro lie down on the couch. I will call the police and see if they have any new information on Tony." Rachel replied.

"He's dead. I just know it. He's dead." Gibbs sobbed.

* * *

Tony pulled the oversized sweater over his head. In hopes of keeping himself dry. He was completely lost and now it was pouring. Part of him wanted to turn back and go be with the Gibbs family. Until they got Timmy and took him back but he knew that would make it even harder. When it really was time for him to go back. He looked up and saw he was outside the diner Gibbs had brought him to when he still loved him. Taking a deep breath he walked inside hoping to go unnoticed. Maybe somebody had left some food and he could eat that.

"Tony Gibbs what are you doing in here alone?" Elaine asked.

"I'm not a Gibbs anymore." Tony sighed,

"Why not?" Elaine asked.

"They are getting another kid and they don't need me anymore." Tony replied.

"Aw sweetie are you sure about that?" Elaine asked.

"They said I would have to go back after Timmy came." Tony explained.

"Sweetie I am sure that is all a big misunderstanding. You stay here. I will call Jethro for you." Elaine replied.

"Elaine are you sure that is a good idea?" Sheila the night cook asked in a whisper.

"I know Jethro Gibbs and I know he would never throw away a child." Elaine replied.

* * *

Rachel sat with her back to the arm of the couch. She couldn't look at Jethro. It broke her heart too much to see him in that much pain. Tony's disappearance was in no way his fault but he blamed himself because he thought he was a superhero. He had failed to save Kelly and now he devoted his life to keeping children safe. If he failed another of his children. He would never be able to live with himself. Rachel heard his phone ring. When he didn't even move to answer. She got up and took it from his hands.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Rachel."

"No Jethro is flipped out about Tony."

"Really you found him?"

"Thank you so much Elaine."

"We will be right there."

* * *

"Jethro" Rachel called.

"What?!" Gibbs snapped.

"That was Elaine from the diner. Tony is there and he thinks that we are going to get rid of him. That's why he ran away. They are keeping him there until we can pick him up." Rachel explained.

"Grab Abby and let's go!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Gibbs swung his car into the diner parking lot. Normally he never drove that way when his girls or Tony were in the car but now Tony needed him. He hoped and prayed that his son would understand and believe that they weren't going to throw him out. Just because they were getting another child. He instructed Abby and Rachel to wait in the car. Until he got back with Tony. He knew it seemed strange to drag him along. If he was just going to leave them in the car but he wanted to have them there. Just in case he needed backup. To convince Tony that he was loved. He jumped out and flung the door of the diner open.

"Tony somebody is here to see you." Elaine called.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Me" Gibbs replied sitting down across from his son at the booth.

"What are you doing here?" Tony questioned not even looking up.

"I came to get you. So that I can bring you home." Gibbs replied.

"Why would you do that? Just so you can take me back to my dad on Saturday?" Tony demanded.

"Why would you think that we are taking you back?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard you and Rachel talking about Timmy coming to live with us and how you were going to have to take me back when Timmy came." Tony explained.

"Tony listen to me." Gibbs replied stroking his son's cheek.

"Hmm?" Tony asked surprised by the reassuring gesture.

"When I said I would have to take you back. I meant that I had to take you back to the orthopedist to get your arm checked out." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Tony questioned.

"Yes I was worried about how you would react to so much change in one day. Why would you think I was going to throw you away because we got another kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Because my dad brought home a new girl he said that if she got pregnant he would throw me out. Because I was a pathetic, worthless, little waste of space. He said that the new baby would be smarter and stronger and better for the family. That is exactly how you described Timmy." Tony explained.

"First of all I would never throw out a kid just because I got another one. What your dad said was pure evil. Everything he did and said was pure evil and you should never believe him. Secondly your dad is in prison and will never get to see you again. Thirdly you are a part of this family and always will be. Even if we can't adopt you officially just yet. Just like Abby is and Timmy will be." Gibbs explained.

"Why would you want to keep me? When you will have two smart kids who aren't broken." Tony asked.

"You are smart Tony. Just in a different way than Rachel and Abby and Timmy. Which is actually part of why I like you. Because I am not near as book smart as Abby, Rachel, and Timmy. If it weren't for you I would be completely outnumbered. With the two of us being street smart. We might just have a fighting chance." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Of course now come on let's go home and get you something to eat and into bed." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied skeptically.

"You are soaking wet and freezing. I will have Rachel turn the heat on in the car and when we get home I will give you a nice hot bath." Gibbs explained as he picked Tony up and carried him out of the diner.

It would take a long time before Tony realized that he would never be abused again and if he was Gibbs would make whoever did it miserable. If he ever did realize that but Gibbs would never give up on him. By the time he reached the door. Tony was sound asleep in his arms. He looked back and saw Elaine and the cook Sheila smiling at him. With any luck Tony would have forgotten this whole ordeal by morning. At least one of them should and it would be stuck in his head forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully what Gibbs told Tony will stick. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Timmy Joins The Family

Marlene Fielding was going to drop Timmy off at eleven on Saturday morning. Allowing plenty of time for him to get settled in before Gibbs had to take Tony to doctor's. Sarah was going to spend the weekend with another family friend. Rachel had offered to take her for the weekend as well but Marlene was worried it would make the separation harder when it became permanent. The rest of the week the Gibbs family prepared for Timmy to arrive. For now he would share a room and set of bunk-beds with Tony. Tony had recovered from the incident on Tuesday night and except for staying home with a small fever Wednesday was doing well. Until Saturday that is. That morning he woke up in a bad mood and seemed listless and withdrawn. At exactly eleven o'clock am Saturday there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Marlene." Rachel greeted.

"Good morning Rachel." Marlene replied.

"Come on in Jethro and the others are in the living room." Rachel replied.

"OK, Timmy come on in and meet your new family." Marlene called.

"Yes Mrs. Fielding." Timmy replied.

"Timmy this is your new foster mom Rachel. Your dad, brother, and sister are in the living room." Marlene replied.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Is it OK if I call you mom?" Timmy asked.

"Of course and you can call Jethro dad." Rachel replied.

* * *

Timmy was on the tall side of average height for his age and a little chubby. Not fat but not in the best shape ever. He had brown hair and green eyes that were a little lighter than Tony's. He was dressed in blue jeans and a Venetian Snares t-shirt. He followed Rachel and Marlene into the living room where Jethro and the kids were waiting. Abby and Jethro were standing up holding a small handmade banner that read "Welcome Timmy". Tony however was curled up on the couch with his face buried in the back.

"Timmy this is Jethro, Abby, and Tony. Everybody this is Timmy." Rachel introduced.

"Hi everybody." Timmy greeted.

"Hi Timmy!" Abby cried.

"Welcome to the family." Gibbs added.

"Tony say hello to your new brother." Rachel requested.

"Hi" Tony mumbled.

"Come on Tony don't be shy." Gibbs replied.

"Fine! Hi Timmy! Welcome to the family! Is that good enough?!" Tony shouted.

"Tony be nice." Rachel warned.

"She's right son that was uncalled for." Gibbs added.

"Sorry!" Tony yelled.

"Anthony go to your room until it is time to go to the doctor." Rachel hissed.

"FINE!" Tony snapped.

* * *

After sending Tony up to his room Rachel, Gibbs, and Marlene went to talk and sign some paperwork in the kitchen leaving Abby and Timmy alone to get to know each other in the living room. Abby ran upstairs and came back with her laptop and her toy forensics kit.

"So Timmy what do you like to do?" Abby asked.

"I like to play computer games and write. What about you?" Timmy replied.

"Oh I like computer games too but I don't like writing that much. I prefer science and math type activities." Abby explained.

"I love science and math too!" Timmy cried.

"Do you play any sports?" Abby asked.

"No I don't like sports at all." Timmy replied.

"Oh well just so you know we have to play sports at least once a week as a family. It is so much fun we play basketball, baseball, softball, soccer, even touch football." Abby explained.

"Great I hate sports that's why I liked the Fielding's Delilah was in a wheelchair and doesn't like sports either." Timmy sighed.

"Delilah actually used to love sports but mom says she's depressed." Abby explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Timmy replied.

"Yeah, now about the family sports in precipitation required?" Timmy asked.

"Unless you are sick or hurt." Abby replied.

"Great" Timmy sighed.

"Don't worry it is fun. Dad works us hard but he is fun." Abby explained.

"He isn't mean right? Cause I saw this movie with my grandma called "The Great Santini" and the dad was really mean. He was really mean if the kid beat him." Timmy explained.

"Gibbs is not mean! That is a dumb stereotype!" Abby cried.

"So he doesn't bully you?" Timmy asked.

"No! He is really nice he won't let us win he says we need to learn to win and to lose but he is really nice and fun!" Abby cried.

"He did seem nice so did Rachel and you are really cool but Tony is a jerk." Timmy replied.

"Tony is actually really nice." Abby replied.

"He doesn't seem like it." Timmy argued.

"He is just crabby today for some reason. His dad was really mean to him though and his mom died. That's why he lives with us." Abby explained.

"Oh my dad left before I was born and had a baby with another woman. Now he doesn't want to be in either of our lives." Timmy explained.

"What happened to your mom?" Abby asked.

"She made some bad mistakes when she was younger and now she can't have custody of me." Timmy explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Abby replied.

"It's OK I lived with my grandma and she was really nice and took care of me and Sarah. Sarah's mom died." Timmy explained.

"I am sorry for her but glad you guys had each other and your grandma." Abby replied.

"Me too so what happened to your parents?" Timmy asked.

"They died in a car crash when I was six. With the exception of the first five months after I have lived with Gibbs ever since." Abby explained.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking Timmy in he really needs a supportive and stable family. You and Jethro are the only people I would trust." Marlene replied.

"It is no problem when Jethro and I first adopted Abby we wanted to adopt several older kids and maybe a baby or two but life got really hectic and before we knew it three years had passed with only one kid. Now we have given two boys a loving home within a few weeks." Rachel explained.

"We are happy to do it." Gibbs confirmed.

"Well it means a lot and it is good to know that Timmy and Sarah will be able to stay in contact and visit with each other regularly. Plus Timmy helped Delilah start to come around a bit and it is good to know that we can see each other." Marlene replied.

"When can we begin the adoption process?" Gibbs asked.

"Right away but I recommend giving it a few weeks to make sure that it works out. I am sure that it will but it's better to be safe than sorry." Marlene replied.

"Does Timmy have any other family?" Rachel asked.

"Just his father but he is on a ship most of the year and says he has no interest in being a father." Marlene explained.

"What happened to his grandmother?" Gibbs questioned.

"She had a heart-attack. Thankfully the kids were at school and didn't see it happen or find her body. She failed to show up for her volunteer job. They were concerned that she or one of the kids was sick. So they called her and when she didn't answer. Somebody went looking for her and found her dead in her living room. They called 911 to get the body and somebody to get the kids from school. So they didn't see the body until they already knew at the funeral home." Marlene explained.

"I am glad Timmy and Sarah didn't find her." Rachel replied.

"Me too now I need to get going." Marlene replied.

"Same here I have to take Tony to the doctor's." Gibbs added.

"Talk to him about manners on the way." Rachel called.

"Don't worry I will." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs got Tony up and drove him to his follow-up with the orthopedist. Gibbs tried to talk with Tony about his behavior on the drive but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. When they arrived to Dr. Russ's office the waiting room was pretty crowded. So Gibbs had to hold Tony on his lap. Tony's body instantly heated his and he got a look in his son's eyes. The white's were red and the green seemed more dull and tired.

"Good afternoon Tony how are you this afternoon?" Dr. Russ asked.

"Not great I'm afraid. He seems to be running a fever. I don't know how I didn't notice. He's been acting lethargic and moody all day but I thought it was just because we wee getting our new foster son today and he has had issues." Gibbs explained.

"Oh poor baby but it is a good thing this happened today. That way if the fever is the result of a bone infection in the bone. I will hopefully be able to save the arm." Dr. Russ replied.

"I hope it's not a bone infection. He's suffered enough." Gibbs replied.

"I have good news for you agent Gibbs." Dr. Russ said after he finished Tony's exam.

"No infection?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"No infection and his arm is healing great. I will recast him and then he is free to go until his next check-up in five weeks. We should be able to remove the cast permanently by then." Dr. Russ replied.

"Excellent but what is causing the fever?" Gibbs asked.

"It is probably just a cold or the flu. Just take him home, put him to bed, give him lots of fluids, and watch him. You know the routine." Dr. Russ explained.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony really can't catch a break. I may not be able to update next week since I am leaving on a road trip Saturday. I will try to update everything at least once next week but I don't know how much time I will have to write. At least this time I will have a computer. Last time I went on a trip my netbook was broken and I was going crazy with ideas and my working computer was at home. This week's updates may be more sporadic as well because I am working VBS at my church in the mornings and can't stay up as late. Yada Yada please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. This Is Real

Timmy and Abby ran around the front yard while they waited with Rachel for Jethro and Tony. Rachel looked at her watch and back at the house. Wondering what was taking her husband and older son so long to get ready. When the front door finally opened Jethro walked out alone still dressed in his sweatpants and NIS sweatshirt.

"Jethro why aren't you dressed and where's Tony? We are late." Rachel asked.

"The poor little guy is still burning up." Gibbs replied.

"Did you take his temperature?" Rachel asked.

"103" Jethro replied.

"Poor baby. Abby! Timmy! Go inside Tony is still sick we are staying home today!" Rachel called.

"Aw I wanted to introduce Timmy to everybody when the preacher asked if there is anybody new out there." Abby sighed.

"I know Abby I am sorry but Tony needs us. You can still go to youth group later." Rachel apologized.

"No it's fine Rach I can handle Tony myself." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Well if his fever gets much higher take him to the ER. I will leave my phone on vibrate just in case you guys need me." Rachel explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Let's go!" Abby whined.

"Well I should get going if I want to make the service." Rachel replied kissing Jethro lightly on the lips.

"Everything will be fine here." Gibbs replied.

* * *

_Tony woke up with a start. His heart sank when he realized that he was back in his old room. His stomach was still hurting really badly and the rest of his body was aching and hot. He struggled to pull himself up and make his way up the basement stairs and into the main part of the house. He hated this house it was so big and cold. He missed Gibbs's house and how warm and safe he always felt there. He walked into the kitchen and reached for the carton of juice setting on the table. He was greeted by Senior yanking the carton out of his hands and punching him hard in the stomach. He fell back to the ground throwing up all over Senior in the process._

"_You little asshole! This is a six thousand dollar Armani Suit you just ruined! You are going to work off every penny of this!" Senior barked pulling hard on Tony's injured arm._

"_I'm sorry!" Tony sobbed._

"_I don't care! I am already late! Now get your ass to work you little thief!" Senior ordered._

"_Sir I really don't feel well. Can't it wait?" Tony begged._

"_No excuses!" Senior barked slapping Tony hard across the face._

"_I miss Gibbs!" Tony wailed._

"_Who the hell is Gibbs?!" Senior demanded._

"_He was the man I was living with. He was really nice to me and gave me hugs and said that he loved me. He also had a wife and daughter and they were starting to adopt me a brother. Their house smelled so good and Rachel made the best food." Tony explained._

"_You really are stupid? Aren't you? I mean who the hell would love you? You're nothing but worthless garbage and that's all you'll ever be." Senior taunted._

"_Gibbs did." Tony replied._

"_Well where is this Gibbs if he loves you so much?" Senior questioned._

"_I don't know." Tony replied._

"_Yeah you do it was all a dream you stupid rat!" Senior smirked._

"_It was so real. I saw Gibbs he hugged me and told me I would be OK." Tony argued._

"_I am sick of this story! Shut up! Just shut up!" Senior snapped picking Tony up and starting to violently shake him._

* * *

Gibbs watched intently as his son slept on the top bunk. The child was thrashing violently in the bed moaning and crying out. He didn't even want to know what was going on in that poor boys head. He didn't want to disturb the child but when his thrashing got to the point. Where he was rolling towards the side of the bed. Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. He ran over and picked his son off the top bunk and softly shook him awake. Tony's green eyes shot open. When he looked up into Gibbs's eyes. He could see that they were filled with fear and pain.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"N...No don't... s...sorry." Tony slurred before emptying the contents of his stomach all over Gibbs and himself.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Gi...Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Of course who else would it be?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a dream my life with you was just a dream." Tony explained.

"It's OK Tony I am real. Here do you feel my heart beating?" Gibbs asked remembering how that would always calm Kelly down when she got scared.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"I am real you are just sick and sometimes when you are sick. You have really realistic nightmares but you are awake now." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry I got sick all over you." Tony apologized.

"It's OK it's just sweats besides Rachel hates them anyway. She will be more than happy if these are stained and I have to throw them out." Gibbs assured.

"Gi...Gibbs I feel sick again." Tony moaned.

"Oh OK. Here use this." Gibbs replied handing Tony the trash basket.

* * *

By the time Gibbs had Tony and himself cleaned up Rachel and the kids had returned home. Rachel and Abby were only home for a couple of minutes before rushing off to meet Rachel's friend Heather and her daughter Angie at the movies. They were going to see a double feature of chick flicks. Gibbs found his new son sitting on the couch playing with Abby's X-Box.

"Oh hi dad do you want to play?" Tim asked.

"No thanks I am not very good at video games never have been. We had pong when I was young and that's about it and my family couldn't afford stuff like that after my mom died anyway." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well if you want I could teach you. Some other time I reached a level I never have before and I don't want to quit." Tim explained.

"I am probably too tired to really learn anyway. I was up all night worrying about Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Tony? How is he?" Tim asked.

"He will be OK it's just the flu." Gibbs explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Tim asked.

"I just told you he has the flu." Gibbs replied.

"No I mean why is he so afraid all the time? Was he really abused?" Tim asked.

"Yes badly." Gibbs replied.

"Why do people hurt their kids?" Tim asked.

"I don't know Timmy I really don't I wish I did. I wish I could stop it." Gibbs replied.

"Rachel and Abby tell you where they went?" Tim asked.

"Yeah to the movies." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Tim replied.

"Did you want to go? I could call them they can't have gotten far." Gibbs offered.

"No they went to see "The Notebook" and some other girly movie. The only girl movies I really like are the ones that have Bette Midler in them. Sara and I used to watch those with Penelope before she died." Tim explained.

"What was your grandma like?" Gibbs asked.

"She was really nice but sometimes she would drag us to the protests on weekends. All I wanted to do was play video games and forget about the bullies." Tim explained.

"You get bullied?" Gibbs asked.

"Sometimes yeah I hope it's better at my new school." Tim replied.

"Well as long as you promise to only use it to protect yourself or somebody else. I can enroll you, Tony, and Abby in a self-defense class." Gibbs offered.

"I think I would like that." Tim replied.

"OK I will check into some classes tomorrow unless we catch a case." Gibbs replied.

"Great do you think Tony will like it?" Tim asked.

"He might I am hoping it will make him less afraid." Gibbs commented.

"Me too." Tim replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the Gibbs/Tim bonding? It was an afterthought but hope it came out like it was planned. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
